


Coming Home

by PeetaMellover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeetaMellover/pseuds/PeetaMellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen ran away with Gale Hawthorne to District 2 after the rebellion. Peeta was heartbroken and stayed in District 12. After 2 years of being away, the married couple, Katniss and Gale, return to District 12 to see the progress it has made since the rebellion. Among the first things they see is the boy with bread all grown up with a beard and whiskey in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He scratched the stubble on his jaw. His eyes were dryer than his shirt. He held an empty bottle in his hands as he watched the fall wind rip the leaves off the tree. In the distance he could hear children laughing at something. It was rather unusual for there to be laugher in District 12, even after the rebellion. He got up and walked to his mahogany door. Every time he used his front door, he would laugh at the memory of Effie on his first train ride. Just as he opened his door slightly, someone said his name from the street. That voice. Her voice. He looked over his shoulder and she was standing there...with Gale...holding hands. Oh even better. 

"Peeta!" She says again. He sighs and turns around. She took a step but Gale tried to discreetly pull her back to him.

She looked up at Gale then back at Peeta. "Um...hello." She looked stiff and uncomfortable. Peeta responded with a half hearted wave. 

"So you're still living here." She says. He just nods and looks back at the house and shrugged his shoulders. She stares at him closely from where Gale was standing with her. Peeta had a beard and looked very grown up. The muscles in his body were now very defined since she had seen him last. 

He looked at her from the porch and noticed how beautiful she had gotten. She was beautiful before when he last saw her but now she had grown up and grown into her age. He wanted to just run into her arm and be happy again but she hurt him very much. He wanted to hate her for what she has done but again he can't because he will always love her no matter who she is with. 

"Does Haymitch still live around here?" It was a very valid question, one he had no answer to. In response he shrugged his shoulders again and says nothing. 

Her face becomes redder and he could see in her eyes that she was not happy with that response. Oh boy, she's mad now. 

She shakes her hand out of Gales and starts to storm up to where Peeta was standing. In the mean time, Peeta put his hands in his pockets and widened his stance a bit, preparing for the fire he just lit. 

She pointed a finger in his face. "I didn't realize you lost your voice." She starts but he just stares at her. "Listen here, I didn't come all this way just to watch you shrug your shoulders at me. You here me?" He nods at her. That will make her happier. She slaps him across the face. 

"Now, Gale and I want to have you over to my old house for dinner tonight. You can wear whatever you want and bring a bottle of wine." He figured that he would save his face.

"Okay." He says quitely. Her shoulders relaxed noticeably. He saw the regret in her eyes. She looked at his slightly red cheek and fought so hard not to reach out and touch his face. "So what time should I come." He stopped her from thinking about her action.

"Um anytime after 5." She says folding her arms across her chest. He nods and she walks away from him. 

He didn't bother watching her. After all her heart did not belong to him anymore. He went inside and looked at the mess before him. He picked up the the crap that had gathered in the room before he went to clean himself up. 

He put on kaki pants and a dark green flannel shirt. He tied his boots and fixed the bottom of his pant legs over the tops of his boots. He looked himself over in the mirror. What are you doing? What is she doing?

He went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle and bag he had on the counter. He checked the time and saw it was just after 5. He walked out and locked his door. There were little snowflakes flying around in the sky now. It had gotten significantly colder since he was out last.

He looked up and saw smoke coming out of her chimney as he approached her house. He got up to the door and knocked twice. A few seconds later Katniss stood before him. "Hello Peeta." She was smiling at him. Her demeanor had changed since he saw her last. She seemed a little more welcoming than he was used to. 

"Hi." He says as she ushers him in. "I see you have the wine and..." He holds the bag out for her.

"All kinds of freshly made bread." She takes it and inspects the contents. He put his hands in his pockets and pushes past her to walk into the house. "Just because it might be the only edible thing we eat." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asks, trying not to get angry.

"Well since you two can't cook I figured I would make these so we don't have to starve." He walked away from her and checked out the house. Gale said hello and Peeta picked up a random vase. Even while he stood there examining the vase, he was still bigger and stronger than Gale. Gale noticed this and puffed his chest out to look stronger, but it did him no justice.

"I remember this. It was in the penthouse in your room. It was made in four. I remember looking at it while you slept on my chest." Katniss took the vase out of his hands and carefully placed it back on the shelf. 

"Peeta don't." She says in a hushed warning tone. He laughed and kept looking around. He saw the necklace he gave her. He picked it up and opened it up and saw the pictures he put in there. He remembered that moment being very beautiful. He thought, in that moment, that she would be his forever. He believed that they could out smart everyone and Snow again and they could run away together and things would be better for them. But none of that dream happened. 

"Oh yeah I remember this." He said after a while of standing there and replaying the memories. "I though we were going to have some crazy sex on the beach in front of everyone." If he was just talking to Katniss, he would have never said that, but since Gale was there he figured that would be a better thing to say. He didn't want to confess his love for her still in front of her husband. He put it back carefully. "Those were the days." He turned around and saw them standing next to each other awkwardly. They didn't look like a good married couple.

"Peeta that's enough. It's time to eat." Katniss snapped at him, even though he knew she didn't really mean it. Peeta nodded and sat down at the table. 

They started eating. "Who made this dinner?" Peeta asks before he puts another piece of deer in his mouth. Katniss smiled at his attempt to be nice and normal. "Gale made everything." She put her hand on top of Gales because that what married couples do, right?

Peeta stopped chewing and put the knife and fork down. He looked between the two who were looking at each other with smiles on their faces. He picked up his napkin and spit out the meat in his mouth.

"Well it tastes like shit." He said with his eyes trained on Gale. Katniss stood up and looked down at him angrily again.

"So not only was your memory taken away from you, but you lost the ability to talk and act like a normal human being!" He laughed at her and she clentched her jaw.

"That's so funny Katniss. Joking about my hell I lived in." His face becomes serious and hurt. "Which reminds me, thank you for telling me Annie had a baby...oh wait, you didn't." His voice was a little shakey. "You forgot a lot of things actually, so I think you don't know how to act normal." He stood up and walked out of her house. 

It was snowing hard now and it was even colder. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed up and down on his upper arms with his hands. He felt someone pull his shoulder to turn around. And again he got slapped in the same spot from before. He felt a blood trickling down his cheek now as he looked down at who slapped him. "I don't care about what you said, but you don't even have the ability to say goodbye after all that?!" Katniss's hair was blowing crazy in the wind. It made her look beautiful.

He put his hands in his pocket and lifted his chin up in the air so he looked stronger. "Must really hurt?" She brushed her hair back and nodded. Her face was still red with anger. "Must be hard not having someone say goodbye to you after everything you've given them. Leaving without an apology. Or worse, leaving without goodbye for two years. Doesn't even respond to any of the letters I wrote her every single day for an entire year. And how could I forget... while she was gone decides to get married to someone else. Yes must really suck. Sorry that your life is so much harder than mine" He turned around and started walking away.

"Peeta..."

"Don't start Katniss. It's years too late." He walked up to his house and shut the door.


	2. Their Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to be talked about.

She stood there for a minute thinking about what he said. She walked back to her house and cleaned up dinner. After she was done, Gale asked if she was ready for bed. She shook her head no. He went upstairs and fell asleep without her.

She started a fire in the fireplace and sat down on the couch in front of it. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away. She had really hurt him and she never thought about what would happen to him when she did what she did. She messed up big time and failed to admit it to anyone. She wants to talk to him right now and try and work things out.

She got up and snuck out of the house without a sound. She knocked on Peeta's door gently. A minute later he opened up the door. He didn't say anything. "Can I come in Peeta? I want to talk to you." He moved aside for her to come in. She took a deep breath and walked in past him and as she did, she noticed a bottle of alchol in his hand. She stopped and hit it out of his hand and the bottle shattered on the floor. She looked at the bottle, feeling bad that his floor was covered in whiskey, but she quickly looked up at him. She would later realize that there was not much room that separated them. "Drinking that will solve none of your problems Peeta." She says just over a whisper.

"It may not solve them, but it sure as hell buries them." His eyes lock with hers. They lost their fire finally and then her lip quivers. He made her feel guilty and wanted to comfort her. But he didn't because she needs to feel this. She hurt him and he wasn't going to give up on his position so quickly. 

She looked away quickly when she felt warmth spreading through her chest. "Well then say your damn problems. Let me hear what you have to say." She sits down on his couch and takes off her coat.

He rubbed his eyes then looked at her again. "You should go. Your husband wouldn't like you here." He opens the door again for her to leave.

"Close the damn door Peeta. I don't give a shit about what he thinks right now. I'm trying to work this out." She picked up an unopened beer but then put it back down. "Come on Peeta. Come on over here a bitch until your little heart can't take it no more."

Peeta closed the door and cracked his neck. He walked into the room and stood far away from her. "I'm mad at you." He puts his hands on his hips and shifted his weight. "I mad at you for alot of things that you did to me." 

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Well no shit Peeta. I got that vibe the minute you laid your damn eyes on me when I came back." She leaned back on the couch. "Go ahead and tell me everything I should feel guilty for. Lets just add more to the list, shall we?"

"Lets start with how you left without saying a simple one word phrase to me. You didn't even need to tell me where you were going, I just wanted to hear you say goodbye to me after everything I gave you." She nodded at his first point. He felt bad that he was doing this to her but there is no going back now. "Once you were gone and I could finally find out where you relocated, I wrote you a letter every god damn day for a whole year! I never heard back from you and started to assume you were dead." He stopped when she stood up.

"How dare you lie to me! I never got one single letter with your name on it." She walked over to him filled with anger. "You probably sent it to the wrong address if you even did send me these letters."

He walked away to his bedroom and returned seconds later with an envolpe in his hand. "I wrote 366 of these. This was the last one that I was going to send to you, but I didn't. In my last letter I only wrote 'goodbye' on the paper." 

She grabbed the letter out of his hand and looked at the address. She never actually felt what it was like when your stomach drops until that moment. He had her address on the envolpe in his neat handwriting. She looked up at his eyes and saw the faintest nod as if he was instructing her to open in. She looked down at it and opened the letter up. She covered her mouth when she saw it was addressed to her. She felt a few tears roll down her face. She began reading the letter.

'My dearest Katniss,

 

I don’t know what to say anymore except that I couldn’t sleep last night because I knew that it is over between us. It is a different feeling for me, one that I never expected, but looking back, I suppose it couldn’t have ended another way.

 

You and I were different. We came from different worlds, and yet you were the one who taught me the value of love. You showed me what it was like to care for another, and I am a better man because of it. I don’t want you to ever forget that.

 

I am not bitter because of what has happened. On the contrary. I am secure in knowing that what we had was real, and I am happy we were able to come together for even a short period of time. And if, in some distant place in the future, we see each other in our new lives, I will smile at you with joy, and remember how we spent 2 years together, learning from each other and growing in love. And maybe, for a brief moment, you’ll feel it too and you’ll smile back, and savor the memories we will always share together. 

I love you, Katniss

Peeta'

She was sobbing at this point and wrapped her arms around Peeta. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I so so sorry." She said against his chest. 

He froze at first but then wrapped his arms around her and stared out the window that was across from them. "It's not your fault." He says as he plays with her hair to comfort her. She cries into his chest for a long time and he remains silent. He felt her pull back and he dropped his hands to his sides.

She ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "This is my fault Peeta. I can't take back what I did..." 

He put his hands on her shoulders but she just back away again. "No Peeta." She put her hand up. "I'm pregnant Peeta."

He swears his heart must have stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I might do another chapter tonight while I still have ideas!


	3. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of their talk happens now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, the letter was from The Notebook (with a few of my edits to fit the story). Please feel free to give feedback and I hope you enjoy.

"You're pregnant?" He choked out. He backed up a few steps until his back was against the wall. He thought that there might be a chance with her. He thought that something inside her would want him back after all this, but now she really can't be his.

She nodded her head yes and she started to cry. "I'm sorry Peeta...I just found out a few weeks ago...it just all happened so fast and I didn't stop it." She rubbed her hand over her stomach, impulsively, like a mother expeting would.

His legs gave out and he slid down the wall. His hands ran through his hair. "Get out." He whispered. She looked at him confused. "Get out!" He yelled at her.

"No Peeta please don't do this to me." She pleaded with him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Katniss you have to get out of my house right now. You are not mine. It is not mine. Get out!" He yelled again. Now he felt the anger flowing through his veins. She stepped towards him and begged him for something but he couldn't listen. His head was foggy and there were flashbacks playing in his head. "You are a mutt." His flashbacks said that, not him. "I loved a mutt. You betrayed me in every way. I don't ever want to see you again!" Why couldn't he stop the flashbacks? He was doing so well for the past year and now it all snapped. When the door clicked he was focused again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gale yelled mainly at Peeta. Peeta was still in shock from his flashback when Gale approached him. "What did you do to Katniss? What did you do to my wife?" Gale shoved Peeta's chest and Peeta took a few steps backwards.

"N-nothing...we were talking I think.." He was trying to process reality but he was really struggling with it. Suddenly, he felt his head hit the ground and some object was holding him down by his chest. He felt a sharp pain in his nose and then his cheekbone. Gale had him pinned to the ground and punched all over his face. Peeta's blood was everywhere. Peeta heard Gale and Katniss yelling at each other when he heard Katniss wince and take a few steps back. Finally, Peeta's haze started to lift and he was finally understanding what was happening. He pushed Gale off him and tasted the blood in his mouth. He saw Katniss doubled over, holding her stomach when Gale pulled him up by his shirt. "If you look at her again I will kill you." He let go of his shirt and Katniss pinned Gale to the wall. "You asshole! I am pregnant and you elbowed me hard in the stomach." She cried and punched his chest. "I'm done with you Gale! I know you took his letters. You prevented me from talking to him." Gale looked at Peeta guiltily.

"I did it to protect you." He started and tried getting her off him.

"I'm a big girl Gale, I can protect myself. Please go back to wherever the hell you want and never come back here!" She yells at him. She took off the rings an shoved them against his chest. She let go of him and he stood there for a second. "I'm sorry." He said honestly before he walked out of the house. Katniss turned around and saw the blood and swelling that was covering his face. She guided him to the couch without saying anything and laid him down on the couch. He didn't object to what she was doing, in fact, he was happy she was doing this. His head was throbbing now that he stopped moving. He heard her walk away and she returned quickly with supplies she gathered.

She dipped the cloth in the water and dabbed the blood off his face so she could see the cuts. She put the cloth down and held an ice pack on his right eye. She pour some of the hydrogen peroxide on another towel. "This is going to sting." She saw his only reaction was a head nod. She held the towel down on the cut under his eyes and he winced. Without thinking, she brushed his hair back to comfort him.

He looked up at her grey eyes. A lot has happened in 24 hours for her and her eyes showed it. He cleared his throat. "Katniss I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Katniss I really am...I didn't mean what I said. I-I had a flashback."

She took the towel off. "You had a flashback?" She looked at him carefully. He nodded and closed his eyes so he wouldn't cry.

"I was doing so well for the year. I hadn't had one for a year but then something went wrong and it came back. I'm so sorry that I said that to you." She put the peroxide back on his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Peeta. I am the one who has a lot to be sorry for." She avoids his eyes that were now open. She takes a deep breath and moves the towel to his lip. "I'm sorry for leaving you here. I'm sorry for marrying Gale and getting pregnant. I'm sorry you were hijacked and tortured." A tear rolled down her cheek. "An I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

He pulled her down and held her as she cried against his chest. "I will never blame you for the things you did. I love you too much to blame you for anything." She nodded and sat up. She wiped away her tears and put the cream in his cuts.

When she finished with his face, she got up and went to his bedroom to find a few things. She walked back down the stairs and went back to Peeta. She lifted his head up and slid the pillows under his head. Then she laid the blanket over top of him.

"Thank you." He says to her and she simply nods. She grabs her coat and puts it one and walks to his door. "Katniss wait! Where are you going?"

She looks over her shoulder. "Right next door to sleep." She opens the door and walks out quickly before he could say anything more to her.


	4. The Life We Live Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale is gone and leaves Peeta and Katniss behind to clean up his mess.

About a week went by since that night. Peeta spent most of the week on the couch or in his bed. Katniss disappeared from him again. He was expecting her to come over and check on him but she never did.

Peeta finally was able to stand up without feeling dizzy so he took a long shower and put on some fresh clothes. As he showered, he found himself growing more and more worried that Katniss ran away again. After he put his shirt on and tied his shoes, he grabbed his coat and walked over to Katniss's house. He knocked twice on her door and looked over his shoulder at the abandoned Victors Village for a while. He waited a few minutes before he decided to knock again. She didn't answer again. He put his hand on the doornob and to his suprise, the door was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in. "Katniss?" He said into the empty house. No response. He sighed and looked around the first floor. He saw in the kitchen that there were dirty plates sitting by the sink. He came to the conclusion that she was gone again. He looked up her stairs and decided to walk up them to the place he hasn't seen in years. He could smell her still, which was refreshing to him. He looked in the first room and noticed that it was Prims old room. He moved to the next door and found her moms room. He went to the last door on the left and put his forehead on the closed door. The door smelled like wood and her. He closed his eyes and opened the door slowly. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Her room was very clean. Her bed was made neatly. He walked in and saw more of the room. He saw her closet full of clothes that were given to her. He walked over to the side of the bed she usually slept on and sat down on it. He ran his hands over the sheets and her smell reached his nose. Thats when he finally heard a noise in the bathroom. He stood up and cautiously walked to the door and opened it slowly. There she was.

She was sitting on the ground between the wall and the toilet, silently crying. He opened the door fully and took in his surroundings. He quickly walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Katniss? What wrong?" He looked all over her body and saw there was no visible injuries. 

She shook her head and covered her mouth as she cried harder. She felt him touch her face gently and push some of her hair behind her ear.

"Please tell me what's wrong Katniss." He begged her. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so weak, like the life was sucked right out of her. "Please." His eyes met hers.

She removed her hand from her mouth and put it behind her neck. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I lost the baby." She gets out before she starts crying again.

He reaches out and pulls her into a hug as she cries. After a while of letting her cry he speaks up again. "I should get you to a hospital...just to make sure." He feels her nod against his chest. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her before he lifts her up into his arms. He carries her out of the house and through the cold town. About a year ago he helped build a small hospital so kids and families could get the proper care they needed. He too her to that hospital. 

The nurses guided him to a room with a bed and he laid her down on it. He looked her as he stood back up. She was staring at him. He nodded his head once and walked out of the room and eventually out of the hospital. She didn't call for him to come back. She wanted her privacy on this issue. 

He went right to the back of his house and chopped wood. He picked up the wood and carried it to Katniss's house first. He picked up his ax again and chopped more wood for his house. He brought some in and started a fire in his fireplace. He went into his kitchen and worked on making bread and food for her. He finished hours later and took it over to her house. She still wasn't back yet which means they must be taking care of it. He walked back to his house and sat on the couch. He looked around at the paintings that filled the room. There were some bad memories and alot of good ones. He heard a soft knock at his door. He stood up and answered the door. Katniss stood there still wrapped in his coat. "I made you food and put it in your house." He blurted out quickly.

"I don't care." She says softly. "I want-need to talk to you. No yelling or screaming. Just me telling you things." She pushed herself past him and stood near the fireplace. "The baby is gone." She tears up and put her hand up to stop him when he starts to walk towards her. "Gale killed the baby when he elbowed me." She looked at his eyes. "That's not the only thing I have to say to you. I want to say sorry, even though sorry will never be enough, for everything that I have put you through. I want to be your friend again. I want to begin a new chapter of our lives. You are the only one who supports me anymore, even after what I caused. I just don't want there to be hate between us anymore." She takes a deep breath and sees how he is reacting to it.

"I would love to be your friend- I mean I would like to be your friend again." He offers his hand out for her to shake. She just looks at it for a moment then shakes it with a small smile. She pulls her hand back and tucks it under the jacket again. She walks past him and stops when he spoke to her again. "Did you really love me?"

She nodded twice. "Very much." She walked out of the house and went into her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendly bonding between friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I cornered myself with the direction of the story and I was traveling all weekend. Fair warning there's some edgy adult things in here. I toned it down so the kids who lie about their age can enjoy.

About another 3 weeks passed. Peeta would chop her wood and make her food early in the mornings then he would drop it off in her house. They would exchange the occasional hello if they crossed paths.

It was just after dinner one day when Peeta decided that if they were going to be friends, they should start talking more. He put down his book and grabbed his coat as he walked out the door. He knocked on her door twice and she answered promptly. "Hello Peeta." Se greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Katniss. Am I interrupting anything?" He asked tucking his hands in his pockets. She shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"No but come in before my house freezes." She laughs and closes the door once he was inside. "So what can I help you with Peeta?"

He coughs so he could think of how he would start this off. "Since we are friends, I believe we should talk more than we have the last couple of weeks." He looked at her to make sure he was saying the right things. "We haven't talked in 2 years since a few weeks ago and I think we need to catch up a little. I mean for all I know you might like cinammon bread now instead of cheese buns." He saw her smile and couldn't help but smile himself.

"You know I could never just cheat on your cheese buns." She laughed and sat down on her couch and tucked her feet under herself. "No piece of bread is better than those things. I swear you must put some addictive drug because you just can't have one of those things."

He took off his coat and sat in the chair near the fire. "I guess I got my confirmation that you didn't just throw them away when I bring them to you in the morning." 

"It would be like throwing out gold." She picked up her tea and took a sip. "Can I get you anything...friend?"

He shook his head. "No I'm good thank you." They fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So we know about my bread romances, how about you? I've noticed you have worked out or just grew I guess." She laughed nervously and ran her hand through her hair quickly.

He sat himself up more on the chair. "Well I guess I have been working out. I rebuilt a lot of the district, chopped a lot of wood." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But I wouldn't think that would..." She drew random lines in the air with her finger. "sculpt ones body so dramatically." She cursed herself in her head for even talking about this. 

He smiled. "Well I also started to teach myself how to climb trees. Eventually I got really good at it and I could lift myself anywhere I wanted on the trees." He takes a deep breath. "It beat drinking my guts out."

She nodded and took another sip of her tea. His life for two years was so sad because she left him. She couldn't think of a happy thing that would have happened to him in the two years. "Are you ok...with talking about all this?" 

"We have to talk about it sometime." He stands up and gets some water from her kitchen. He walked back in and sat down where he was before. "How have you been dealing with it?"

She looks confused. "Dealing with what?"

"Prims death." He says softly.

She froze when she heard that. For two years she had pushed those memories out of her head. Gale made her push them out of her head. She missed her sister very much but she couldn't think about what happened to her. It will forever be engraved in her memory. "I um- I haven't thought about it because it's just to hard to. I miss her everyday but-" She shakes her head and starts to cry.

He got up and sat next to her. He put his hand on her knee. "I did something for her...for you. When you are ready I want to show you." 

She wiped her face and looked at him. "Thank you Peeta." They look at each other for a few long seconds before Katniss presses her lips softly to his. He immediately closed his eyes and kissed her back. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his. "That's why I avoided you. I've been afraid that you wouldn't like it." She moves her hand to the back of his neck.

He takes a deep breath, taking in her scent. "I love it." He moves himself closer to her and kisses her again before she tried to appoligize for something. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself closer to him. He kissed her jaw and neck then kissed back up to her lips. She ran her hand through his hair and deepened the kiss. She felt him pick her up and carry her up into her bedroom. He laid her down gently on her bed and crawled in on top of her. She played with his shirt and lifted it over his head. She ran her hands along his body, feeling every exposed part of him. He too lifted her shirt over her head and explored her body. He took her bra off and looked at her briefly. "Still beautiful." They continued to take each others clothes off. Peeta kissed her lips and slid himself into her, slowly. She moaned against his lips. Peeta rocked his hips slowly as he kissed her passionately.

They climaxed together and Peeta pulled out of her slowly. He smiled down at her as he caught his breath. She smiled as well and pulled him down to kiss her again. She pulled back slightly. "I love you so much Peeta."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too Katniss. Always have and always will." He rolled off of her and they laid there, in each others arms, until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha jokes on you if you think that's the end of the story. No no homies…juicy drama goodness is still to come. We just had to take care of a few things before we really turn up in hur. Thanks for reading this mess though!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It will be very dramatic and crazy as we go along through the chapters. I will post the next chapter shortly.


End file.
